Astraeus' Cabin
Astraeus' Cabin Astraeus' cabin looks like an observatory from the outside. Inside it has a large domed ceiling with constantly moving stars and constellations. There is also a large telescope on the roof that can be adjusted to see any group of stars, anywhere in the universe. There are several black beds and the room is lit by a miniature star that hovers in the center (The brightness of the star can be adjusted). Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # Estelle 'Elle' LeRoux Lieutenant Counsellor # Akihiko Sugimura Members # Vlaise Myrrh # Alana Woods # Freddie Mason Campers Who Are Not Year Round (Less Active Users) # Kyrylo Chownyk (Led 1 Quest) # Winter Newman # Luka Cameron Adoption # Logan Baxter # Luke Baxter Inactive # Former Members Left Camp # Elisabetta Modigliani Other #Bridgit Fletcher (Ghost) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Astraeus' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Astraeus have the ability to summon miniature stars which can be thrown like a weapon; the stars, however, dissipate quickly. #Children of Astraeus have the ability to focus an intense beam of plasma which will burn anything it touches. Defensive #Children of Astraeus have the ability to summon a cluster of miniature stars directly in front of them which can be used to block incoming attacks; the stars, however, dissipate quickly. #Children of Astraeus have the ability to conjure a mock shield, made of very small stars, which can be used to defend from attacks; prolonged use may burn the conjurer. Passive #Children of Astraeus an innately stronger during the night. #Children of Astraeus have the innate ability to see in all directions at once during the night. Supplementary #Children of Astraeus have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Astraeus are able to cause an eclipse, blotting out the sun for a short time, this drains a lot of energy, though the ability cannot be used multiple times in a row. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Astraeus are able to turn into pure star light for a short time during the night. While in this state, the user is granted flight and immune to all attacks; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. 9 Months After Character is Made #In rare cases, children of Astraeus have the ability to conjure a miniature version of a constellation to fight for them for a short time, but it can be no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, and the user is immobilised while the constellation fights for them Traits #Children of Astraeus know all the constellations in the sky. #Children of Astraeus can tell the time, date, and their location simply by looking at the sky. #Children of Astraeus make excellent astrologists. |-| Treaties= WIP Category:Cabins Category:Children of Astraeus